A Mi Chemin
by F0etus
Summary: Il a fallu apprendre à faire des compromis et, un jour je crois, nous nous sommes rencontrés à mi chemin. Il s’est passé... Quelque chose.


**Titre** : A Mi Chemin

**Auteur** : F0etus

**Rating/Genre** : Slash, PG, H/C , coda pour Cold Lazarus

**Personnages** : Jack, Daniel

**Résumé** : « Il a fallu apprendre à faire des compromis et, un jour je crois, nous nous sommes rencontrés à mi chemin. Il s'est passé… Quelque chose. »

**Disclaimer** : L'univers de Stargate SG-1 est la propriété de la MGM, je le jure .

A Mi Chemin

L'Energie du cristal, en matérialisant une copie de l'être qu'elle avait blessé sous le coup de la frayeur, n'avait pas d'autre intention que de lui venir en aide. De réparer les dommages qu'elle avait pu causer.

Si la douleur représentait un concept qu'elle pouvait saisir dans sa généralité, elle ne s'était pas attendue à souffrir ainsi.

Pas de feu qui remonte la mèche jusqu'aux terminaisons nerveuses là où le corps est touché. Pas de chemin direct depuis la plaie jusqu'au ressenti. Mais une lave sournoise et diffuse mêlée au sang qui coule dans les veines de l'homme, une douleur continue assujettissant le corps aux caprices d'un mal imprévisible…

Cette douleur ne disparaissait jamais vraiment, elle faisait l'homme. Le tenait debout.

La plupart du temps, ou la moitié peut-être, elle restait supportable.

Cette peine qui irradiait sous la peau du Colonel était une intrication d'origines complexe que l'Unité ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer.

Elle ne semblait venir de nulle part en particulier et de partout à la fois.

Elle ne correspondait à rien de précis. Elle n'était la manifestation d'aucun mal strictement physique.

Bien sur, la décharge qu'il venait de recevoir laissait encore grésiller des sursauts d'inconfort, mais ces frissons automatiques n'étaient rien. Ils n'étaient presque pas perceptibles dans la cacophonie de toutes ces autres blessures qui pourrissaient en l'homme.

Le tout premier réflexe de l'Unité fut d'abandonner cette imitation, car il lui semblait que les maux qui la consumaient lui étaient trop étrangers. L'habitude de s'imprégner de ce qu'elle copiait, de s'y ajuster sur l'instant, n'avait pas préparé l'Energie à ce puis de souffrance obscur. Elle ne pensait pas pouvoir y remédier si le sens lui échappait.

C'est la peur qui la fit rester d'abord.

Et à mesure qu'elle parcourait ce labyrinthe de détresse en l'homme, elle finit par y trouver une certaine logique. Par démêler et identifier la fréquence propre à chaque douleur. Comme des notes de musique, ou des couleurs.

Quelque chose cependant restait encore opaque à sa compréhension ; Chaque plaie de chair que lui infligeait l'existence, le Colonel la laissait scrupuleusement et proprement cicatriser aux yeux de tous.

Pour les ecchymoses de son esprit il préférait l'ignorance. La sienne, parfaite et solide. La leur, plus facile à invoquer.

Il les laissait irrésolues, gangrener son être de l'intérieur, le détériorer, tant et si bien qu'elles rongeaient les frontières, et l'Unité pouvait deviner que le corps de l'homme céderait un jour à la peste grise de son esprit.

Bien des contradictions grondaient sous le couvert imperturbable et moqueur du Colonel.

L'allégeance qu'il avait juré à l'armée et le dégout de certains actes qu'elle l'avait forcé à mener.

L'amour aveugle pour ce fils, Charlie, qu'il mourrait d'envie de serrer dans ses bras, et son incapacité à toucher, à aimer sa femme.

L'armure vitale de son indifférence qu'il endossait pour mener à bien mission après mission, et la présence, sous son commandement même, de la plus grande menace que puisse souffrir cette armure.

Si elle ne savait pas le phénomène parfaitement impossible, l'Energie aurait craint que l'homme ne succombe à ses déchirements, et qu'il ne se découse là, sur le sable, sous ses propres yeux.

En remontant les dunes pour rejoindre les voix des trois autres représentants de son espèce, l'Unité se surprit à vouloir sincèrement guérir l'homme. Plus seulement sous l'influence de la crainte, mais parce que, lorsqu'elle aperçût la silhouette nerveuse du plus jeune être qui appelait le nom du Colonel, une vague d'un sentiment nouveau et indicible étouffa l'espace de quelques secondes le bourdonnement épuisant de toutes les autres douleurs.

Et pour toutes les souffrances qu'elle venait de découvrir et d'endurer en imitant _Jack_, l'Energie songea que ce simple instant de sérénité en valait la peine. Toute la peine de l'univers.

*

* *

Okay.

Depuis son retour de P3X-562 Jack n'était définitivement pas dans son état normal.

Il avait surgit d'entre les dunes de sable, les gestes entravés par une incertitude maladroite et le regard ahuri.

Teal'c s'était retourné vers Daniel en haussant un sourcil, comme chaque fois que le comportement du Colonel O'Neill le laissait perplexe.

Bine que linguiste de son état, il était pourtant loin de remplir les qualités requises pour un diplôme en décodage de soldat FUBAR.

Daniel avait offert ses paumes vers le ciel en signe d'impuissance.

Et Sam… Sam se dirigeait déjà vers la porte.

A leur retour, le Général Hammond leur avait donné quartiers libres jusqu'à l'obtention des résultats d'analyse des cristaux, et personne d'autre que lui ne semblait particulièrement alarmé par l'attitude de Jack.

Daniel se dirigea vers les vestiaires en glissant deux doigts sous ses lunettes pour appuyer contre sa paupière droite qui tressaillait furieusement.

Trop de caféine.

Ou pas assez, il n'était pas certain de savoir.

Pourquoi n'y avait-il que lui qu'un détail comme l'étrange recul dont Jack avait fait preuve de retour de mission dérangeait ?

Son silence aussi.

Jack n'était pas à proprement parler ce qu'on pouvait qualifier de bavard, mais il n'avait jamais été exactement silencieux. Et ce mutisme contemplatif dans lequel il s'était enfermé angoissait Daniel.

Il avait la désagréable impression d'avoir ramené avec eux une espèce de Bouddha. Est-ce que Jack s'était sniffé une ligne de sable jaune tout seul de son côté ?

Daniel referma doucement son casier et s'assit sur le banc pour délacer ses bottes.

Il se pencha, sa colonne vertébrale émit un son sourd et douloureux. Il suspendit son geste et finalement, balança une jambe de l'autre côté du banc pour l'enfourcher. Il se laissa doucement tomber sur le dos et glissa ses deux mains sous son crâne en poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme. Instinctivement il ferma les yeux.

En les rejoignant, Jack les avait dévisagé tous les trois tour à tour, comme s'il ne les avait jamais vu de sa vie avant aujourd'hui. La dernière fois que Daniel avait observé une expression similaire se peindre sur son visage impliquait pas loin de trois litres de rhum.

Le plus troublant restait que, lorsqu'il avait posé les yeux sur lui, son regard s'était, si possible, encore agrandi de stupeur. Il s'était attardé une seconde de plus. Pas suffisamment pour que le Docteur Carter remarque quoi que ce soit. Pas suffisamment pour que Teal'c se sente le droit de satisfaire sa curiosité.

Mais certainement suffisamment pour déstabiliser Daniel.

Toutes les bouteilles de rhum du monde n'auraient jamais laissé cette seconde de trop échapper à Jack.

Sa capacité d'observation était à la fois le don et la malédiction du jeune archéologue. Sa conscience aigue du monde, _des_ mondes en fait, était souvent trop intense et presque toujours épuisante psychologiquement. Elle l'amenait à se poser beaucoup trop de question pour son bien.

S'il ne connaissait pas ce regard par cœur, il aurait juré que l'être qu'ils avaient ramené de P3X-562 avec eux n'était pas le Colonel O'Neill.

Mais il n'y avait aucun doute quant à savoir à qui appartenait ces yeux sombres. Il les avait scrutés si souvent… Il lui semblait parfois les connaitre mieux que les siens.

C'était Jack… Simplement, il y avait comme une transparence dans ses regards, un laissé allé, une sincérité absolue et sans retenue aucune qui ne plaisaient pas à Daniel. Car s'il reconnaissait Jack, il savait aussi qu'il n'aurait jamais laissé son visage le trahir ainsi.

Quelque-chose n'allait pas. Une information capitale lui échappait.

Daniel grogna de frustration et se redressa si vite que la tête lui tourna. Il balança négligemment ses chaussures de civil dans le bas de son casier et se dirigea rapidement en direction des laboratoires.

Plus vite il en saurait d'avantage sur cette planète, plus vite sa paranoïa, cette fille de joie, se calmerait.

Il se faisait très probablement toute une montagne d'un rien, comme de coutume. Il allait découvrir que Jack avait respiré quelque chose qui l'avait étourdi, et la prochaine fois qu'il le croiserait dans un couloir il aurait de nouveau à faire à ce regard moqueur.

Sans doute.

*

* *

Il y avait encore trop des maux dont souffrait l'homme que l'Energie du cristal ne saisissait pas pleinement.

Elle ne pouvait pas s'atteler à tous, alors elle les avait rangés par ordre de priorité, parce que c'était exactement le genre de stratégie que le militaire en l'homme lui inspirait.

Les regrets que de mauvais choix avaient amenés, l'Unité comprenait, mais elle ne pouvait pas défaire ce qui avait été fait ; Ces blessures là devraient guérir d'elles-mêmes.

Elle commençait à entrapercevoir les liens entre les plaies. Il faudrait en panser d'autres pour que celles-ci s'acceptent et s'oublient.

L'immense faille dans son cœur qui criait pour Charlie en revanche, était beaucoup plus complexe, peut-être la plus délicate.

Chaque souvenir de ce fils s'accompagnait d'un raz de marée de tristesse que l'Unité ne s'expliquait pas et qui menaçait à chaque fois d'emporter l'homme.

Il y avait au bout de cette tristesse la conscience d'un fait que l'homme refusait d'accepter.

La première réaction de l'Energie, dans son désir d'aider, fut de se demander ce qui séparait le Colonel de son fils. Pourquoi ne le retrouvait-il pas pour le serrer dans ses bras puisque le besoin était si grand qu'il en mourrait à petits feux ?

En parcourant le contenu de cette boîte que l'homme gardait précieusement cachée dans l'ombre – sa réponse de choix pour chaque évènement émotionnel semblait-il – l'Unité se retrouva en possession de suffisamment d'informations pour s'atteler à la médication de cratère béant dans son cœur.

Ce serait une entreprise compliquée, et qui ne se solderait pas par une brillante victoire. Quelque chose dans l'état de cette horrible blessure respirait l'incurable. Elle était noire, sèche et empoisonnée. Elle ne pulsait même plus de douleur. C'était une plaie morte qui se rappelait à l'homme en se craquelant à chacun de ses souffles.

S'il n'y avait eu rien d'autre, rien d'autre que ce désespoir comme un désert sans fin, l'Unité aurait abandonné certainement, sa peur de l'ennemi diluée déjà par la surprise de tout ce que ces êtres étaient capables de souffrir, de ressentir. Ils n'étaient pas de la même engeance que ceux qui avaient décimé ses semblables la première fois.

Mais elle était restée.

Elle était restée car si elle ne pouvait pas retrouver Charlie, il y avait un mal qu'elle pouvait soigner. Elle en était certaine.

Cette douleur là _respirait_.

L'homme la dissimulait aussi férocement que toutes les autres, mais celle-ci il la chérissait secrètement, elle ne creusait pas le chaos dans son cœur, elle le faisait battre, plus vite, plus fort.

Et parfois, parfois elle était si belle et si intense que l'homme oubliait d'en souffrir ; Il l'accueillait avec une faim qu'il s'avouait à peine. Et ce masochisme l'effrayait, déchaînait en lui une culpabilité tranchante. Nouvelle douleur.

Cet éclair blanc, comme lorsqu'après avoir créé son double l'Energie du cristal avait rejoint les trois autres créatures. Lorsqu'elle avait découvert, presque caché derrière l'immense guerrier et la femme au savoir immense, le timide Daniel Jackson.

L'Unité n'avait pas compris immédiatement l'origine de cet incendie qui dévastait les entrailles du Colonel à la simple vue de cet autre homme.

A présent elle savait.

Le brasier que Daniel Jackson allumait en Jack O'Neill, la lumière qu'il _rallumait_, c'était celle de sa vie.

Si ça n'avait été pour le jeune archéologue, l'Energie devinait que le Colonel aurait laissé la sécheresse induite par le vide que Charlie aurait dû remplir fissurer son être jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe en morceaux.

Cette douleur ultime qui faisait toutes les autres supportables, c'était celle d'exister.

Alors enfin, l'Unité se dit qu'elle venait certainement de comprendre ce qui motivait cette espèce par delà l'océan d'horreur dans lequel elle pourrissait ; Cette conscience que vivre équivalait avant tout à souffrir, et cette volonté malgré tout de continuer car aucune douleur, si grande soit-elle, n'était comparable au sentiment de complétude éprouvé parfois, qui se présentait à l'Homme sous quelques formes que ce soit, toujours par le vaisseau du cœur.

Si le salut de Jack O'Neill reposait là, l'Energie du cristal pouvait pour la première fois s'autoriser d'espérer.

Cette hémorragie dans l'âme de l'homme, elle pouvait l'arrêter.

Elle pouvait la panser.

*

* *

Daniel ruminait tranquillement dans la pièce que le SGC lui avait si _généreusement_ attribuée à son retour d'Abydos, lorsque Jack déboula sans crier gare, sans gène et… Sans rien dire.

Rien du tout.

Il se tenait là, droit comme un i à côté du bureau qui croulait sous la masse habituelle d'artefacts et de papier.

Assis en tailleur au centre de son lit, Daniel remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et jeta un regard nerveux vers la porte.

Il se détesta aussitôt pour ce réflexe.

C'était toujours en la présence de Jack qu'il se sentait le plus en sécurité. Et cet homme, aussi étrange soit-il aujourd'hui, cet homme _était_ Jack.

- Tu es mal à l'aise, conclut-il de but en blanc.

- Non ! Répondit Daniel avec trop d'empressement pour que cela ne paraisse pas suspicieux. Forcé.

Il posa sur son oreiller le livre qu'il lisait avant que Jack ne surgisse et se redressa.

Il essuya ses paumes sur son treillis et fronça les sourcils en dévisageant son supérieur.

Son meilleur ami.

- Non, répéta-t-il plus doucement.

Jack se rapprocha, le cœur de Daniel accéléra derrière ses côtes mais il ne bougea pas. Il s'intima l'ordre de ne pas bouger d'un centimètre. Il y avait quelque chose d'électrisant dans ce challenge. De jubilatoire.

Il était au bord de l'hystérie.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Jack ? Demanda-t-il de la façon la plus neutre possible. Inquiète, mais neutre.

L'unité pencha la tête sur le côté pour scruter le jeune homme.

- Tu es… inquiet. Tu crois que je pourrais être en danger, tu penses que quelque chose ne va pas et tu veux m'aider mais tu… as peur de ma réaction. Peur… de moi ?

- Qu'est-ce que- Quoi ?! Non !

Daniel se pinça l'arrête du nez entre le pouce et l'index avant de dévisager Jack de nouveau.

Ce qu'il trouva là ne fit que le confondre d'avantage.

De la chaleur… Une espèce de… d'avidité, un désir de comprendre, de _réparer_, qui n'étaient pas estampillés O'Neill du tout, et qui pourtant découlaient d'une certaine logique.

- Jack, appela-t-il en oubliant de prétendre à un semblant de neutralité, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

L'Energie s'avança encore et tendit la main pour attraper l'avant bras droit de Daniel, rangé le long de son corps.

Le jeune archéologue retint son souffle. Le regard de Jack s'égara quelque part par-dessus son épaule.

- Tu ne vas pas rester ici.

Ça n'était pas une question.

- Je n'ai ni le temps ni l'envie de reconstruire une vie sur Terre pour l'instant, répondit Daniel dans un murmure.

L'attention de Jack se recentra sur lui. De son autre main il remonta les lunettes du jeune homme qui avaient glissé sur son nez.

- Tu fais ça. Quand la situation t'échappe. Quand tu paniques. Quand tu es nerveux.

- Essaye : quand mes lunettes glissent ! Je ne suis pas nerveux !

- Tu ne l'es pas ? demanda l'Unité, sincèrement intéressée.

- Un peu ?

- Pourquoi ?

Daniel laissa échapper un ricanement.

Okay. Indéniablement nerveux.

- Parce-que… Parce-que Jack ! Tu débarques dans le placard militaire qui me sert de maison, m'interdit d'y rester sans autres explications et tu- tu viens me… scruter d'un peu trop près ! Comme si… Comme si soudainement mon existence t'importait ! Conclut Daniel frustré. Peut-être aussi en colère. En colère d'avoir dit toutes ces choses qu'en d'autres circonstances il aurait masquées d'une main de maître.

Sa colère n'effrayait pas l'Unité. Jack ne lâcha pas, il ne recula pas.

Il ne lui faisait pas mal, car à aucun moment Daniel n'avait sérieusement songé à se libérer de cette prise sur son bras, mais elle n'était pas exactement lâche.

- Elle m'importe.

- Je t'en prie, renifla-t-il exaspéré. Tu ne me laisserais pas mourir, c'est vrai, c'est ton _devoir_. Mais ma vie, intrinsèquement, ma vie de petit rat de bibliothèque insubordonné ? Jack, elle t'indiffère.

- C'est faux, insista-t-il toujours aussi calmement.

Daniel n'aimait pas ce calme. Il ne se souvenait pas s'être jamais disputé avec Jack sans que le ton monte de son côté. C'est cette discussion qui sonnait faux.

- C'est faux Daniel. Je ne peux pas te l'exprimer, je ne peux pas te le dire, tu sais que je ne peux pas.

- Pourquoi ?! S'emporta le jeune homme. Tu n'as assurément jamais eu le moindre problème pour le dire à _Sam_.

C'était gratuit. Et puéril. Daniel portait Samantha en grande estime. Cette compétition pour l'attention de Jack n'existait que dans sa tête, mais il ne pouvait pas empêcher sa jalousie mal placée, et parfois, elle échappait à son contrôle.

- C'est ce qui est dangereux. Elle m'importe. Beaucoup. Plus que celle de Teal'c…

Daniel ouvrit la bouche pour protester.

- …_Ou_ du Docteur Carter.

Le jeune archéologue pinça les lèvres et plissa les yeux en le dévisageant.

Une mèche de cheveux soyeux glissa et vint barrer l'intelligence électrique et bleue de son regard de félin.

L'unité sentit rouler en elle un sentiment de possessivité et un besoin urgent de _protéger _dont elle devinait que la satisfaction serait la clef. Le début du chemin vers la convalescence de Jack O'Neill.

C'était là, à portée de sa main, et pourtant, jamais rien ne lui avait paru si difficile à toucher.

S'il n'y avait pas eu tant de facteurs infimes et compliqués, typiquement humains, à prendre en compte, l'Energie aurait succombé à cette pulsion et engouffré l'autre homme dans les bras du Colonel.

C'était la bonne réponse. Ça n'était pas le bon endroit, ni le bon moment.

L'Unité sentait grandir en elle une tendresse mélancolique à l'égard de ces singulières créatures qui s'infligeaient bien des détours pour accéder au bonheur sous des prétextes futiles.

Elle les respecterait cependant. Les humains devraient grandir par leurs propres moyens.

Daniel supportait mal le ton neutre et l'attitude égale de Jack. La seule chose qui le retenait de crier à l'imposture était l'émotion qui transpirait malgré tout dans les mots.

Il y avait quelque chose de tellement… Tellement _Jack_ dans ces aveux à demi prononcés…

Comme si… S'il s'était un jour autorisé de laisser voir au monde ce qui le rongeait, ce qu'il s'obstinait à garder sans rien dire… Alors sans doute l'aurait-il fait ainsi.

Daniel frissonna. La main du Colonel libéra son avant bras puis vint glisser à plat jusqu'à emprisonner son cou. Ses mains étaient si grandes… Celle-ci aurait presque pu l'étrangler à elle seule.

- Je t'ai déjà proposé de venir vivre à la maison.

La façon dont il avait formulé la phrase… Il paraissait surpris lui-même. Daniel n'interpréta pas cette surprise comme il aurait dû.

- Je ne sais pas abuser de la politesse, tu me connais.

L'Energie fronça les sourcils de Jack.

- Politesse ? Il n'en a jamais été question. Je voulais simplement que tu dises oui. C'était égoïste. C'était pour moi.

- Je croyais que tu étais soulagé que j'aie refusé !

- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas avoir à me supporter encore en dehors du SGC.

Daniel rit de nouveau malgré lui. Un petit rire essoufflé, démuni.

Il déglutit bruyamment et l'Unité sentit sa pomme d'Adam se mouvoir sous la paume du Colonel.

Le sentiment d'intimité et de confort que cela inspira à Jack était presque entêtant.

- Tu ne vas pas rester ici, répéta-t-il.

Daniel sourit faiblement et répondit d'une voix rauque.

- Non, visiblement non.

Sans le quitter des yeux, Jack emprisonna sa main droite entre les siennes et posa quelque chose de petit et de glacé au centre de sa paume.

- Daniel il n'y a pas de politesse dans ma requête, je veux que lorsque tu ais besoins de rentrer à la maison tu n'y réfléchisses pas avant de l'utiliser.

Daniel baissa les yeux là où leurs corps se joignaient et accrocha au pouce la main serrée sur sa paume.

Il la serra.

La clef au milieu se réchauffa très vite.

Lorsqu'il redressa la tête il affichait une expression résolue, presque déçue. Mais toujours patiente.

- Vous n'êtes pas Jack n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il en lâchant la main du double.

L'Unité s'y était attendue. C'était une éventualité. L'homme tenait en grande estime l'intelligence du jeune Daniel. S'il le taquinait sans arrêt, il ne le sous-estimait certainement pas. Il craignait et respectait cette perception accrue de la moindre variation, il se reposait dessus mission après mission. Il comptait injustement sur Daniel comme il n'était pas permis de compter sur un simple civil, pour autant il s'était toujours silencieusement félicité de cette confiance aveugle.

Daniel était la sensibilité que le Colonel n'avait pas.

- Pas exactement, répondit calmement l'Unité.

Le visage du jeune archéologue s'assombrit.

- Où est-il ?

En l'espace d'un battement de cil sa posture avait changé, plus distante, plus gardée, et ses sens s'étaient aiguisés.

L'Energie voyait Daniel prêt à défier n'importe quoi pour Jack O'Neill.

Cette violence subite qui tranchait dans les manières souples du jeune homme, cette force qu'il s'ignorait, elle séduisait Jack. Depuis le début, depuis le premier jour c'est tout ce possible de fougue qui avait ravi l'âme du Colonel.

Daniel lui inspirait tant d'émotions différentes que l'Unité ne comprenait pas…

Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de les savourer, de les boire littéralement.

- Il est resté sur ma planète. Il n'est pas blessé, tout juste inconscient.

Le jeune homme ne parut pas convaincu.

- Tu dois me faire confiance Daniel Jackson, j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à faire si je veux aider ton Jack, et si peu de temps.

L'emploi du possessif dérangea Daniel, mais c'était une gêne bienvenue, comme un prélude à ce qui aurait du être une habitude. Un trouble plus qu'un embarras.

Mais aussi vite que la fierté et le plaisir avaient illuminé son visage, une expression blessée les remplaça, comme s'il venait de comprendre que tout ceci n'était qu'un leurre.

L'Unité vint au devant d'une colère inutile.

- Ne te méprends pas Daniel. Je ne suis _ton_ Jack, mais en un sens je suis Jack, et rien de tout ce qui s'est dit, rien de tout ce qui s'est passé depuis votre retour de mission n'émanait pas directement de lui. Je veux guérir Jack O'Neill et il semblerait que pour se faire certains… Sentiments, qu'il s'entêtait à entasser à l'intérieur, doivent s'exprimer.

Le jeune archéologiste se détendit imperceptiblement.

- Oui… Garder pour lui ce qui le consume. Je suppose que ça ressemble à m… A Jack.

Daniel ne se laissa pas aller à cette contemplation trop longtemps. Il se redressa dans une posture étrangement militaire et l'Energie ne put se retenir d'admirer l'éclat de défis qui passa dans son regard polaire.

- Qu'êtes-vous au juste ?

- Tu le découvriras, ne me crains pas. Je n'ai pas de temps Daniel. Je vais devoir m'en aller. Il y a encore d'autres choses que je me dois d'essayer. Il serait sans doute plus facile pour moi de guérir cet homme si tu ne m'en empêchais pas.

- Je dois vous faire confiance et fermer les yeux sans savoir qui vous êtes, ni ce que vous faites ici ?

- Je te l'ai dit, je n'aspire qu'à soigner Jack O'Neill.

- Je ne comprends pas, vous répétez cette phrase encore et encore, Jack n'est pas malade.

La main droite du jeune archéologue chercha aveuglément le bord du bureau avant de l'agripper férocement.

- Oh mon… Il n'est pas malade n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne sais pas exactement comment vous nommez le chaos sournois qui dévore cet homme sans rien laisser paraitre.

Daniel sentit se gorge se serrer à ces mots. Le savoir et entendre quelqu'un le dire à voix haute étaient deux choses entièrement différentes.

Il n'était pas certain de savoir ce que cette entité projetait de faire au juste, pas certain de bien comprendre. Comme il l'avait expliqué à Sam, Jack parlait peu. Lui parlait peu. Sans doute plus qu'à n'importe qui d'autre, mais c'était encore trop peu. Alors il ne savait pas s'il était en position d'indiquer à cette créature ce dont Jack avait besoin.

Il n'était même pas en position de discuter du bonheur de son meilleur ami avec un extraterrestre. Delà où elle se trouvait, l'Energie comprenait probablement bien plus du mystère Jack O'Neill que Daniel ne serait jamais capable d'en déchiffrer.

Ou et quand l'absurdité de cette journée toucherait à sa fin ? Daniel n'en pouvait plus d'attendre.

- Je… Okay, capitula-t-il en reculant d'un pas.

Sa gorge était toujours nouée et sa voix le brûla en s'en extirpant.

- Je ne vous reverrais pas.

Il avait voulu poser la question, mais il n'était pas naïf à ce point.

L'Energie, _Jack_, lui sourit patiemment.

- La prochaine fois ce sera ton Colonel.

Daniel ne put retenir un ricanement désabusé en baissant la tête. Il était si fatigué.

- Il reste une chose cependant. Puis-je te demander ton concours dans mon entreprise ?

- N'importe quoi, chuchota le jeune archéologue. Demandez-moi n'importe quoi.

- Tu ne devras pas laisser la peur de sa réaction te retenir d'agir en conséquence de ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui Daniel. Jack O'Neill, qu'il se l'admette ou non, a besoin de toi. C'est un besoin si pressant, et si grand que je ne le saisis pas tout entier. Il pourra te faciliter les choses, comme il pourra rendre la situation très compliquée par un excès de pudeur et d'auto préservation que je ne comprends pas non plus.

Daniel ne répondit pas tout de suite.

Ses mains étaient gelées. Il pouvait sentir battre son cœur à chacune de ses articulations. Derrière chacun de ses organes. Une véritable symphonie viscérale.

Lorsqu'il reprit enfin la parole, sa voix était basse et encombrée. Menaçante.

- S'il s'avère que j'ai laissé ma foi en la bonté innée de tout être vivant participer malgré moi au malheur de Jack, je viendrais personnellement m'assurer que vous ne puissiez plus imiter rien d'autre que le cristal agonisant en mille morceaux sur le sable jaune de sa planète.

Le double de Jack éclata d'un rire sans retenue qui donna terriblement envie à Daniel de vérifier s'il pouvait en tirer de similaires au militaire qui souriait à peine assez grand et assez longtemps pour qu'on parle d'un rictus. Jack passait la majeure partie de son temps les yeux ombragés par le froncement perpétuel de ses sourcils. Sa fausse désinvolture n'avait jamais trompé son archéologue.

- Si tout le reste échoue j'ai confiance en ta personne pour le sauver Daniel. Chaque fois que je crois avoir aperçu l'étendue toute entière de ce que tu lui inspires, je découvre une nouvelle sensation pour laquelle je serais prêt à devenir humain si le choix m'était donné.

- Vous ne pensez pas cela. Notre peuple est encore jeune et belliqueux. Nous courrons sans doute à notre perte avant d'avoir appris de nos erreurs. Nous sommes capables du pire.

- Ce qu'il ressent pour toi vaut la peine de survivre au pire.

Peu importe les circonstances il y avait des réactions conditionnées auxquelles on n'évitait pas.

Daniel se sentit rougir.

Ça n'était certainement pas le bon moment, et ça n'était certainement pas la première question qui aurait dû lui venir en tête s'il avait été quelqu'un d'intègre et de bien intentionné.

Les années lui avaient montré au fil des mises à l'épreuve qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un de foncièrement _bon_.

En fait, l'expérience lui avait prouvé que, pour peu que l'équation contienne un facteur Jack O'Neill, il pouvait se révéler sous bien des nouveaux jours. Et pas tous engageants.

Il n'en était plus aux scrupules depuis bien longtemps, alors il posa la première question qui lui traversa l'esprit.

- Pourquoi… Pourquoi n'a-t-il jamais…

L'Energie coupa court à son embarras.

- S'il n'y a aucune mesure dans ses sentiments à ton égard, il y a cependant une distance. Je crois que vous l'appelleriez respect. C'est une très forte conviction, celle que quelqu'un d'autre occupe de pleins droits la place qu'il convoite. C'est encore une donnée qui m'est étrangère Daniel.

- Sha're…

- Je suis désolé, je ne comprends pas.

-Ma… Ma femme.

L'absorption de cette nouvelle information bouleversa encore la compréhension du genre humain que l'Unité croyait avoir acquis.

Elle commençait tout juste à réaliser que ces êtres n'étaient définis par aucune constante, et s'il restait possible d'envisager leur prochain mouvement, rien n'était jamais établi.

Ils restaient avant tout insondables. Imprévisibles.

- Aurais-je eu tort de supposer avec force et conviction que les sentiments que t'inspiraient Jack O'Neill étaient au moins aussi incandescents que les siens ? Je ne comprends pas Daniel. Tu dois m'aider à comprendre pour le guérir. Tu tiens à cet homme, je ne crois pas que vos yeux puissent mentir. Ils peuvent se taire, c'est votre malédiction, mais confectionner le feu qui brûle les tiens pour cet homme, je ne vous en crois pas capables. Je ne t'en crois pas capable.

Daniel laissa à peine le temps à l'Unité de terminer sa phrase avant de répondre fermement, catégoriquement, _passionnément_.

- Non.

- Non ? Je ne comprends pas, répéta l'Energie pour la énième fois.

Daniel sourit faiblement. Cette entité venait très probablement de griller le capital faiblesse du Colonel pour cette vie et les trente prochaines à venir en l'espace de quelques heures.

Jamais Jack n'aurait admis que quoi que ce soit puisse lui échapper avec cette sincérité désarmante, cette volonté nue de comprendre pour mieux agir. D'une part sans doute parce qu'il avait vécu suffisamment sur Terre pour comprendre à peu près tout ce que la vie lui servait, mais aussi peut-être parce qu'il était habitué à ne pouvoir compter que sur lui-même depuis si longtemps que l'idée de demander tout simplement ne l'aurait jamais effleuré.

Daniel songea qu'une créature aussi avide de remédier aux innombrables travers humains ne pouvait pas être complètement hostile.

Daniel songea que la solitude de Jack était aussi belle et parfaite qu'elle était triste.

- Non, répéta-t-il. Rien de tout ce que Jack m'inspire n'est faux ou calculé. J'aurais préféré parfois… Sha're… Je n'ai jamais…

L'Energie attendait la suite, immobile. Il était très important pour elle d'avoir le maximum d'informations sur ces deux hommes. Sans quoi ils se passeraient à côté dans l'obscurité, et un matin Jack ne s'en relèverait pas. Elle s'arrangerait pour qu'ils se heurtent. Mais il fallait qu'elle _comprenne_.

Le jeune homme devant elle se frotta les yeux, les gestes de ses mais nerveux, encombré par ses lunettes.

- Avant Stargate, avant… tout ça, mes recherches étaient la seule chose pour laquelle je respirais, je vivais, ma seule… Passion. Sha're… Sha're était un cadeau des habitants d'Abydos. Elle m'a appris l'amour, elle l'a posé sur moi, elle l'a forcé dans ma vie comme une catastrophe naturelle.

Il sourit, nostalgique. L'unité hocha la tête de façon mécanique, absolument inhumaine.

- Je me suis laissé porter, j'ai… découvert, j'ai compris des choses qui m'avaient échappées jusqu'ici parce que je n'avais pas… conscience. Je croyais sincèrement que rien ne serait jamais plus important que l'Histoire des pierres et le sable sous mes ongles.

Ses yeux s'embuèrent malgré lui. La fatigue l'avaient toujours rendu vulnérable.

- Le temps que j'ai perdu… Tout est allé si vite après que le SGC m'ait engagé. J'ai rencontré Jack et l'ai méprisé aussitôt. Il était stupide et dérangé, le militaire par excellence, le mâle alpha. Je… Je nourrissais un tel dégoût à l'égard de ces crétins prêts à mourir pour leur patrie. Et Jack… Jack lui voulait mourir. Point barre. C'était un tel pic de bêtise dans mon livre. La connerie à l'état pure. Sa haine farouche et infondée des sciences, de l'Histoire, n'arrangeait rien. Je ne comprenais pas cet homme. Il me fascinait au moins autant qu'il me répugnait. Il était l'homme d'action, moi l'homme de mots. L'univers nous séparait.

Daniel inspira et fixa un long moment le tube longiligne du néon au plafond. Il laissa sa tête ainsi basculée vers l'arrière jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sur que ses yeux soient secs.

Lorsqu'il se redressa il souriait imperceptiblement.

- Il a fallu apprendre à faire des compromis et, un jour je crois, nous nous sommes rencontrés à mi chemin. Il s'est passé… Quelque chose. Mais je n'ai pas… Je n'ai pas… Le seul amour que j'avais jamais connu était celui de mes études, de mes livres ! Il était tellement plus facile d'y céder plutôt que de chercher à déchiffrer ce langage qui me résistait… Je ne suis pas… Je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'un système de communication m'échappe. J'ai cru avec arrogance qu'il n'y avait rien à lire dans cette rencontre et, lorsque tout fut fini, je suis resté sur Abydos. Avec Sha're. Quand… J'ai compris ce que j'avais manqué, il était déjà beaucoup, beaucoup trop tard. Jack dirait que c'est l'apanage des geeks, je pense beaucoup trop, je n'écoute pas assez mon instinct. Le temps que je réalise, il ne me restait plus qu'à essayer de ne pas trop y penser. Jusqu'à la boîte de mouchoirs.

L'Unité lui rendit son sourire, et de nouveau cette expression de joie démesurée prit Daniel au dépourvu.

- Sha're… Je l'ai laissé me porter, conclut-il le regard perdu, immergé dans ses souvenirs. Jack lui, il déclenchait quelque chose en moi, il déchainait mes sens. Il m'insupportait comme personne, je l'avais sous la peau, il me démangeait littéralement. Je pense pouvoir affirmer être d'une nature plutôt diplomate, pourtant, combien de fois me suis-je retenu de ne pas lui sauter à la gorge. Et à côté de cela, un seul de ses sourires m'électrisait. Avoir son approbation faisait pâlir le déchiffrage de n'importe quelle énigme… Il me rendait bipolaire.

L'archéologue rit malgré lui et plongea ses yeux dans ceux du double de Jack.

- Il me faisait me sentir plus vivant que jamais.

L'Unité lui sourit de nouveau, un sourire presque impérieux et satisfait. Mais bienveillant. Un sourire qui fit se demander à Daniel comment il avait pu croire un seul instant qu'ils étaient revenus de P3X-562 avec Jack. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir découvert la supercherie sitôt qu'ils avaient perdu leur supérieur des yeux.

C'était une colère irrationnelle, ile le savait, l'alien le lui avait expliqué ; en un sens, il _était_ Jack.

- Est-ce qu'il… Est-ce que Jack, mon Jack, se souviendra de cette conversation ?

- Je peux la lui transmettre, mais Daniel, il aura conscience de ne pas avoir été vraiment là, de ne pas l'avoir généré. Il s'en souviendra, comme d'un rêve. Il combattra ce souvenir, il va chercher à l'enterrer avec tout le désir qu'il ne s'autorise pas.

- Ça ne fait rien. Je voudrais simplement qu'il sache tout ce que… Qu'il sache. Pour lui.

En disant ces mots Daniel prit conscience de l'état de fragilité quasi insupportable dans lequel il s'était embourbé, et il était si las qu'il s'étonnait de tenir encore debout. Il n'était plus éreinté que par sa journée. Le poids de tous ces faux départs, ces rendez-vous manqués épuisaient son âme. Tout ce temps gaspillé à s'éviter, à se tourner autour, à avancer pour mieux reculer…

Cette fois encore ça n'était même pas vraiment à Jack qu'il se confiait, mais à un substitut. Une créature d'un autre monde sans laquelle cette pénible mascarade aurait sans doute perduré indéfiniment.

De réaliser cela l'accablait d'une tristesse sans nom.

Lorsqu'il reprit la parole, il avait tout juste assez de force pour chuchoter.

- Juste… Ramenez-le-moi, supplia-t-il. S'il meurt parce que j'ai été sensible à la détresse d'un alien dérangé il ne me le pardonnera pas. Il va revenir me hanter.

L'Unité laissa un instant libre court à la faim que le jeune homme inspirait au Colonel, et le dévora des yeux, rassasiant un nombre incalculable de coups d'œil avortés qui n'avaient jamais rien fait d'autre que l'affamer d'avantage.

La sensation de satisfaction qu'il en tira lui aurait presque réellement fait décider de ne plus repartir, et de prendre la place de l'homme, aussi difficile soit le reste. Car elle n'avait pas menti à Daniel, et cette incroyable langueur qu'il éveillait chez Jack O'Neill venait de si loin… Il y avait là une force, une puissance étrangère à son espèce.

Une force à laquelle il aurait été très facile de devenir dépendant.

Mais elle se mourrait sur leur planète, le temps lui était compté. Et cette force ne lui appartenait pas, elle ne brûlait pas pour elle.

- Si je ne craignais pas la réponse, je vous demanderais ce qui lui passe par la tête en ce moment.

L'Energie ouvrit la bouche dans l'intention évidente de satisfaire sa curiosité.

- Non ! L'interrompit Daniel. Surtout pas.

- Il ne le pense pas moins.

Daniel se mordit la langue pour ne pas demander quoi.

- Il y a une dernière chose, le prévint l'Unité.

Le jeune archéologue fronça les sourcils.

Sans autre préavis, le double de Jack se rapprocha encore de lui et lui retira ses lunettes avec toute la délicatesse du monde.

Il les posa soigneusement repliées sur le bord du bureau sans jamais quitter Daniel des yeux.

Il emprisonna son crâne entre ses gigantesques mains.

Daniel sentit ses paupières se fermer de leur propre volonté, il était si fatigué. Il frémit malgré tout d'anticipation, sans vraiment savoir ce qui suivrait.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée, pour la première fois depuis que Jack avait rencontré Daniel, l'Energie céda.

Il ne faisait plus aucun doute que c'était là, maintenant.

Jack tira lentement, doucement à lui le visage de son archéologue. Daniel s'avança machinalement pour le rencontrer.

A mi chemin.

Jack posa ses lèvres sur la paupière droite du jeune homme, presque imperceptiblement, puis il répéta le même geste, sur son arcade sourcilière, sur son front.

Enfin, il caressa tendrement ses cheveux du bout de son nez, puis y posa sa joue.

Daniel n'aurait su dire combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, debout l'un contre l'autre, seulement qu'à un instant T, ses mains s'étaient cramponnées d'elles mêmes aux pans de la veste de Jack. Si fort que ses phalanges blanchirent.

Une autre éternité s'écoula avant qu'il ne se détende complètement. Ses poings se desserrèrent progressivement. A la fin, ses mains étaient posées à plat contre le coton du tee-shirt de Jack, sous le cuir de sa veste.

L'Unité combla les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient et referma les bras du Colonel autour de Daniel, accompagnant le mouvement de sa tête afin qu'elle repose dans le creux entre son cou et son épaule.

Daniel pouvait sentir la chaleur du ventre de Jack pressé contre le sien. Rassurante. Solide.

Cette étreinte avait le goût doux-amer d'une première et dernière fois.

L'Unité rapprocha les lèvres de Jack de l'oreille droite de Daniel et murmura.

- Il ne tient plus qu'à toi.

Daniel ravala ses larmes.

Première fois certainement. Dernière ? Pas tant qu'il vivrait pour s'en assurer.

Il se blottit d'avantage contre Jack et prit une grande inspiration avant de s'écarter.

Il ne tenait qu'à lui.

*

* *

Rien d' tel que de retrouver ses pénates qu'ils disaient.

Jack n'était pas sitôt réveillé qu'il devait faire face à la conclusion désagréable que SG1 l'avait laissé en plan sur P3X-562.

Ça ne ressemblait pas à son équipe de faire ça.

Il s'était autorisé trente-trois secondes pour paniquer, rationaliser et se rendre à l'évidence. Il n'y avait qu'une chose logique à faire : Rentrer, faire son rapport et revenir avec du renfort pour retrouver Sam et Teal'c. Et Daniel. Daniel.

C'est là que les choses avaient commencé à se compliquer.

Ensuite ? Elles n'en finirent plus.

Il n'était plus en possession de son arme. Ni de… sa casquette ? Et ô joie, il lui restait son identifiant… Okay, quel genre de forme de vie à la con s'y prenait de façon aussi désorganisée ?

Il composa le code du SGC en tâchant (et en manquant) de ne pas penser à Daniel et traversa la porte.

Home sweet home mon cul.

Non seulement le comité d'accueil pointait sur lui suffisamment d'artillerie pour qu'il finisse sa vie en passoir, mais la première parole que le Général Hammond lui adressa ne fut pas « Jack, Dieu soit loué », ni « O'Neill le monde a encore besoin de vous », ou encore « Notre héros ! » (Hey ! Pourquoi pas ?), mais bel et bien « Qui êtes-vous ? »

Qui. Êtes. Vous.

Ha ça sans conteste ! Qu'il était bon de rentrer chez soi !

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire une blague de mauvais goût qu'il se retrouvait placé en cellule. Rien de moins.

Pas le temps de traumatiser Janet avec sa collection de jurons irlandais qu'on le tirait en salle de débriefing. Sans transition, sans explication. Sans tarte !

Là il se retrouva nez à nez avec les trois gus sensés composer son équipe (il leur accordait le bénéfice du doute) et par conséquent _ne pas_ quitter une planète _sans_ leur supérieur.

Qu'est-ce qu'on leur apprenait à l'école ?

Là on lui expliqua qu'un morceau de cailloux était parti jouer à Jack O'Neill pendant qu'il agonisait (presque) sur le sable brûlant (bon, très tiède) d'une planète hostile (peut-être ) où on l'avait lâchement (par erreur, c'est pareil) abandonné.

Et Sarah n'avait pas répondu au téléphone.

Le chemin jusqu'à l'hôpital lui avait paru interminable, et son petit entretien à cœur ouvert avec l'entité extraterrestre déstabilisant à souhait.

Il aurait voulu que Daniel soit là. Daniel savait toujours quoi dire.

Il découvrit autour de cette agréable petite discussion que, non content d'avoir fait de lui un clown en phase avec ses sentiments pendant qu'il gisait en réalité inconscient et de façon très masculine sur du sable (définitivement… probablement) radioactif, cette saloperie avait attendu qu'ils soient de l'autre côté de la porte pour une nouvelle confrontation entre quatre yeux.

Sournoise créature, avait songé Jack avec un pincement au cœur en scrutant la réplique exacte de son Charlie.

Ile ne le pensait pas vraiment.

L'Unité lui avait simplement dit, avec ce petit sourire réprobateur qui n'avait rien de son fils :

- Toute cette peine Jack. Il était tien depuis le premier jour.

Encore une charade.

Pour l'amour du ciel, qu'est-ce qu'il était sensé faire de ça ?! Comme si sa vie n'était pas déjà assez compliquée !

Et puis sans prévenir (saleté), après un dernier éclair, l'Unité était redevenue cristal, secouant Jack d'une ultime décharge qui lui avait laissé une sensation _très_ bizarre.

Putain de journée.

*

* *

Jack gara son SUV dans l'allée devant chez lui en fantasmant éhontément sur les litres d'eau chaude qu'il allait gaspiller dans sa salle de bain.

Un Daniel rose et frais de la douche au cours de laquelle _il_ avait sans aucun doute laissé couler une quantité obscène d'eau chaude (on obtenait indiscutablement pas cette variante de la mélanine avec une petite douchette tiède et rapide) n'était peut-être pas la dernière, _dernière_ chose à laquelle Jack s'attendait, parce qu'il y avait très certainement pire (indéniablement même), et plus alarmant aussi, mais ça n'était pas loin sur la liste.

- Jack, ferme la porte s'il te plait, la chaleur s'en va.

Il ferma machinalement la porte derrière lui, d'un coup de talon sec et précis, les mains immobiles sur sa veste, dans un geste avorté de la retirer.

- Danny…

Daniel sourit en entendant son surnom.

Yop. Plus de doute sur la marchandise.

C'était absurde quelque part, Jack passait parfois des jours, des semaines entières sans l'utiliser, mais le jeune archéologue ne put s'empêcher de songer que ça lui avait manqué.

- Ne le prends pas mal Danny mais… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là au juste ?

Daniel tenait une tasse de café encore fumant dans une main, un livre dans l'autre. Son index coincé là où Jack l'avait interrompu dans sa lecture.

Jack pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté : Le Château des Carpathes.

Oh ? Jules Verne. Alors le Docteur Jackson était d'humeur oisive ce soir. Voilà qui n'était pas courant.

- Ma clef Jack, se contenta-t-il de répondre en posant précautionneusement sa tasse sur la table basse du salon, comme si ces trois mots recelaient tout le bon sens du monde.

Et étrangement, même si Jack ne se souvenait pas d'avoir eu avec son archéologue une conversation suffisamment longue et émotionnelle pour lui confier le double qu'il avait fait faire pourtant spécialement pour lui (Colonel Paradoxe, mon Colonel), et bien, étrangement, ces trois mots faisaient sens.

Il détailla Daniel avec plus d'attention en accrochant très lentement sa veste sur le porte-manteau.

Il portait un tee-shirt en coton blanc avec des manches longues, bleu marine, qu'il avait roulées sur ses avants bras, et… Un jean.

Un jean qui avait dû arborer un jour la rigidité et le bleu profond qui avaient fait la célébrité de Mr Levi Strauss, mais qui ne ressemblait aujourd'hui plus guère qu'à un pantalon de lin presque blanc.

Un jean délavé par les années, par le soleil et la poussière des terrains de base-ball.

Or, mystère de tous les mystères, à la connaissance de Jack, Daniel ne jouait pas au base-ball.

Son Danny était d'avantage un homme d'escrime, ou de natation. N'importe quelle activité sportive qui irait avec ses lunettes.

Même la façon dont il était musclé était intelligente. Tout en longueur et en élégance, des proportions très probablement mathématiquement parfaites.

Ho, et avait-il mentionné que le jean incriminé ne tenait sur les hanches étroites et parfaites de Daniel que par un miracle défiant tous les calculs d'un Isaac Newton ?

Non ? Ben voilà qui était fait.

Il n'y avait pas vraiment de doute possible quant à l'origine de ce maudit pantalon. Jack ne rentrait plus dedans depuis une bonne vingtaine d'année, il ne l'avait conservé que par la force d'un sentimentalisme qu'il n'avouerait pas sur la torture.

Et toutes les divinités lui en soient témoin, qu'il était fier de cet élan de sentimentalisme en cet instant de grâce.

S'il n'avait pas été trop occupé à le retenir par sa seule force mentale (car quelle autre explication à cette prouesse physique qu'une télékinésie subite ?), Jack se serait senti honteusement vieux.

L'allure incendiaire de Daniel avait toujours eu tendance à lui occuper (lisez ici brûler) trop de neurones pour qu'il en reste suffisamment attachés à la conscience de la déliquescence de ses cellules.

Docteur Jackson, pieds nus sur les lattes de son plancher. La ligne de son corps détendue, une main dans une poche (pantalon, tu ne tomberas point), l'autre qui pianotait sur la couverture rigide et rouge de son roman. Une vieille édition pompeuse avec des dorures qui avait dû lui coûter les yeux de la tête. Jack devinait d'ici son sourire de demeuré et ses cheveux en bataille au fond du vieux boui-boui d'un libraire farfelu.

Son estomac se serra de tendresse.

Jack ne fut pas vraiment surpris de sentir raisonner en lui cette sensation de justesse et d'accomplissement.

Daniel se tenait là chez lui, vulnérable, fatigué, les petites lignes froissées au coin de ses yeux plus tirées que jamais.

Pourtant il ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi vibrant d'existence qu'en cet instant.

Il émanait de lui une confiance logique qui, Jack le réalisait, n'était pas nouvelle. Plus téméraire peut-être ce soir, mais certainement pas nouvelle.

La question ne se posait pas. Pas plus à lui qu'à Daniel.

Le jeune homme n'était pas seulement en sécurité ici, il était à sa place.

Et Jack prit soudain conscience de l'absurdité, de la connerie littérale, abyssale, titanesque de toutes ces années de chassé-croisé.

Ce soir là elles n'étaient plus que du temps perdu, une montagne de temps poussiéreux, inutile, qui les cachait l'un à la vue de l'autre.

Il aurait été très simple pour Jack, brut de Colonel, de se détester pour ce gâchis en songeant qu'il était trop tard. Facile de tourner le dos à Daniel et de se dire «de toute façon… »

De toute façon il était trop vieux.

De toute façon leur devoir envers le SGC ne le leur permettrait pas.

De toute façon. De toute façon.

Il balaya d'un revers de son bras tous leurs ratés et tendit sa main vers Daniel.

L'archéologue ouvrit des yeux ronds. Jack sourit malicieusement ; Il venait d'en boucher un coin à son Docteur Réponse à Tout.

Assurément, Monsieur Jackson devait s'être attendu à plus de résistance. Des éclats de voix, des mots qu'on regrette, un rejet sans doute. Une bataille longue et douloureuse pour défendre ce qu'il croyait juste.

Pas la peine. Jack aussi était persuadé du bien-fondé de cette cause.

Son Danny ne resta pas figé dans sa stupeur trop longtemps. A peine lui eut-elle passé qu'il réagissait au quart de tour.

L'Energie du cristal s'était trompée.

Il ne tenait qu'à _eux_.

Erreur de sémantique.

Il décida de faire montre d'indulgence car après tout, tout le monde ne pouvait pas être aussi chanceux que Jack O'Neill et posséder son linguiste très personnel.

Il abandonna Jules Vernes sur le coin du canapé dans un geste précis et pressé, se saisit de la main de Jack et le tira vers lui. Dans le même mouvement il s'avança pour le rencontrer.

A mi chemin.


End file.
